Stripped Bare
by P. Papillon
Summary: Cuando Sakura pidió un cambio en su rutina, ¡no esperaba ESTO! Ahora está atrapada en una misión con Kakashi, haciéndose pasar por bailarina en un club lejos de casa, y se ve forzada a explorar el poder de la sexualidad y la seducción. KakaSaku LEMON


Stripped Bare

Capítulo 1

"Hokage-sama, no puedes estar pensando seriamente en asignarla a este trabajo. Ella no es apta para esta clase de misiones, y el entrenamiento para prepararla para tal tomaría más tiempo del que nos podemos permitir. Con todo respeto, creo que sería mejor escoger a alguien más."

La mujer de ojos miel levantó una ceja, expresando silenciosa sorpresa. Comprendía por lo que él estaba pasando ya que había sentido exactamente lo mismo, pero había evaluado y reevaluado las opciones una y otra vez y la conclusión era siempre la misma. Simplemente no había nadie más disponible para hacerse cargo del trabajo. Sin embargo, no se había esperado tanta resistencia por parte del hombre parado frente a ella. Habiendo sido un ANBU, generalmente aceptaba las órdenes sin cuestionamientos, confiando en que sus superiores tomaran las mejores decisiones para el bien de la villa. Considerando sus turbulentas relaciones con la Señorita Suerte, supuso que había escogido ese día para llevarle la contra.

"Comprendo que estés preocupado, Kakashi, pero creo que la estás subestimando." Dijo Tsunade, estirando sus manos con manicura recién hechas, y apoyándolas sobre el escritorio, mirando fijamente su ojo negro.

"Hace un tiempo conocías todas sus habilidades mejor que nadie, pero ese tiempo se ha acabado. No ha sido tu alumna por años y la he visto crecer a pasos agigantados en poco tiempo. Su falta de experiencia en este terreno sin duda hará la misión más difícil, pero en absoluto imposible."

¿Falta de experiencia? Kakashi hasta quería reírse de esa expresión. Falta de experiencia era decir poco. La misión requería una chica bien dotada en el mundo de la seducción y la lujuria. Su antigua alumna decididamente no cumplía nada de eso.

"Ya que solicitas que acompañe a la kunoichi, me sentiría mucho más cómodo con otra candidata. La chica Yamanaka o incluso Tenten encajarían mejor en el papel."

Tsunade suspiró con irritación, intentando mantener la calma; Kakashi estaba siendo anormalmente necio con respecto a la misión y odiaba que la hicieran repetir las cosas. A ella tampoco le gustaba en lo más mínimo, considerando que la chica que había tenido que escoger era como su propia hija, y sumándole esa sensación de culpabilidad, como si la estuviera enviando directamente hacia la boca del lobo.

Más temprano esa misma mañana, había recibido una petición que solicitaba una chica de entre dieciocho y veinticinco años para ayudar a un pequeño club, ubicado entre el país del Viento y de la Tierra. Esa área en particular, a pesar de ser muy moderna, era conocida por su falta de orden político, y no muchas misiones llegaban desde allí, ya que generalmente preferían dirigirse a Suna que estaba más cerca, o contratar matones para resolver asuntos mediante la violencia. Sin embargo, una misión exitosa lograda por Shinobis de la Villa de la Hoja, podría llevar a más peticiones a la misma, algo que resultaba muy tentador para Tsunade como para dejarlo pasar.

Sin embargo, esta misión también parecía ser algo más delicada que la mayoría, casi siempre de asesinatos o intentos de mantener la paz. La tarea había sido delegada por un hombre de una ciudad criminal llamada Fuzen Machi. Tsunade incluso había estado allí algunas veces, en sus épocas de jugadora compulsiva. El hombre era el dueño de un club de bailarinas exóticas y, recientemene, algunas de las chicas habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, amenazando su negocio y seguridad. En el mensaje, se pedía específicamente que una chica sola fuera enviada hacia Fuzen Machi, vestida de civil, y se hiciera pasar por bailarina encubierta para encontrar al culpable, utilizando únicamente sus encantos femeninos y su propio cuerpo para lograr las respuestas necesarias

Si Anko hubiera sido algunos años más joven, la habría mandado sin pensárselo dos veces, pero era imposible que pasara por una chica de la edad solicitada. Estaba de acuerdo en que Ino hubiera sido definitivamente la mejor elección, pero se había marchado con su equipo en una misión una semana atrás y no tenían planes de volver sino hasta diez días más tarde. Tenten se había marchado en una simple misión de escolta con Neji, que iba a durar otros tres o cuatro días. La chica asignada debía marcharse inmediatamente.

"Kakashi, tu preocupación me ha quedado muy clara, pero la misión sigue en pie. Todas las otras posibles kunoichis están ya ocupadas. La única chica disponible además de Sakura es Hinata, y creo que coincidimos en que Sakura es definitivamente la mejor elección entre las dos."

Kakashi, quien se había mantenido tensamente parado durante toda la conversación, se relajó un poco. No podía negarle que tenía razón. Si siquiera se le ocurriera mencionar un club de desnudistas a Hinata, sin duda se hubiera puesto roja y luego se hubiera desmayado.

Tsunade vio por fin la rendición en sus ojos, y suspiró aliviada, esperando que el haber vuelto a adoptar su típica posición vaga significaba que finalmente había aceptado. Sin embargo, con esa infernal máscara cubriendo su cara, era incluso más difícil de leer que la mayoría de shinobis que veía a diario.

"Eres un ninja excelente Kakashi, y un maestro en muchas artes, y es por eso que te envío a ti como escolta de Sakura, "dijo Tsunade, suavizando la voz. "La conoces mejor que la mayoría, y la has protegido en el pasado. No espero nada menos de ti esta vez."

"Sí Hokage-sama," contestó él, su propia voz delatando el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, no muy feliz con la decisión final. No quería resguardar su inocencia, ya que era algo que perdías automáticamente al ganarte el título de kunoichi. Simplemente pensaba que la misión iría mucho mejor con una chica diferente, pero suponía que no había otra opción si Sakura era la única disponible.

Sin embargo, estaba agradecido por poder estar a su lado para protegerla y ayudarla a lo largo de la misión. Por otra parte, era muy consciente de las interminables posibles situaciones incómodas que podrían surgir durante ese tiempo. Había sido su estudiante a la tierna edad de doce años y, en algún que otro sentido, él todavía la veía como la misma pequeña niña de siempre. Sabía que sería difícil adaptarse a la idea de verla como bailarina exótica.

"Gracias, Kakashi. Puedes irte. No olvides que su turno en el hospital termina a las seis y que debes volver aquí para poder explicarle la misión y los detalles."

Kakashi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, enterrando la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para sacar su más preciada posesión para seguir leyendo. Casi había salido de la habitación cuando Tsunade lo detuvo.

"Ah, una cosa más. Ya que eres sin duda un experto en las cosas pervertidas, dejo su entrenamiento en tus manos."

Sus simples palabras fueron suficientes para que Kakashi se congelara en su lugar, y, si su máscara no hubiera estado cubriendo su cara, Tsunade habría sido capaz de ver como su boca se entreabría por la sorpresa, y como sus ojos se ponían como platos ante tan casual comentario.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la Hokage, inseguro de si la había oído bien.

Tsunade sonrió de oreja a oreja ante su obvia reacción. Sabía que Kakashi disfrutaba leyendo sus libros, pero eso no significaba que no fuera un caballero. Había estado en lo cierto al pensar que el hecho de tener que enseñarle a su ex estudiante cómo hacer realidad los sueños más oscuros de los hombres en general, mientras intercambiaba información profesional no sonaba especialmente atractivo para Kakashi. Por eso mismo, confiaba aún más en él para este papel, y si alguna vez se enteraba de que, por alguna razón, se había aprovechado de su aprendiz, iba a tener un enorme puño preparado especialmente para él, y talvez una que otra llama para prender fuego sus libros.

"La ida a Fuzen Machi tomará alrededor de cinco días," le dijo. "Deberás aprovecharlos al máximo y enseñarle lo que puedas de camino."

Kakashi asintió, mudo, para luego darse la vuelta y alejarse rápidamente de la habitación. Abrió nuevamente su libro, pero era incapaz siquiera de ver las palabras escritas en el mismo. La ya de por si complicada misión, se había vuelto aún más complicada, ¡y ni siquiera había comenzado!

XXXXX

Una pequeña picazón había invadido la nariz de Sakura, y apenas había tenido tiempo para coger un pañuelo antes de que el estornudo llegara. Esperaba no estar enfermándose, pero no habría sido tan sorprendente considerando que trabajaba en el hospital. O talvez alguien en algún lugar hablaba de ella.

Se sonó la nariz, y lanzó el pañuelo descartable a la basura, para poder seguir haciendo su trabajo. Estaba sentada enfrente de un microscopio, y debería haber estado analizando el cultivo, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse.

Dio permiso a sus ojos para explorar el paisaje de afuera. Desde el tercer piso en el laboratorio, podía ver a la gente caminando en la calle, y por un momento los envidió profundamente por ser libres de caminar en la calle, mientras ella debía quedarse encerrada.

No era que no le gustara su trabajo como médica. Amaba lo que hacía, ayudar a la gente, y aún más importante, sentir que estaba cumpliendo su deber con Konoha. Se sentía necesitada, importante, y tenía la chance de cambiarle la vida a alguien todos los días. Pero últimamente, no podía evitar sentir que su trabajo comenzaba a volverse algo monótono.

Sus ojos se pasearon por encima de la enorme y colorida multitud de gente paseando, y sus ojos se detuvieron en una particular figura vestida de azul, con el cabello negro y puntiagudo, y su corazón inmediatamente comenzó a latir más fuerte.

Sasuke había vuelto a la villa dos años atrás luego de finalmente derrotar a su hermano. Después de la pelea, se había dirigido directamente hacia Konoha, casi sin vida, y había caído inconsciente en la puerta de la aldea.

Sakura había sido quien lo había salvado de la muerte, y todo el tiempo que había pasado a su lado, inyectándole su propio chakra para reunir sus huesos y regenerar sus tejidos, le habían dado un montón de tiempo para pensar. Lo que le había hecho a su aldea, a su _equipo_, había estado muy mal. Había intentado matar a Naruto, más de una vez, y si ella hubiera tomado más iniciativa para interferir, probablemente la habría atacado a ella también. Pero, incluso después de todo, un montón de mariposas invadían su estómago al verlo y el corazón se le subía a la garganta, y sabía que, en el fondo, aún sentía cosas muy fuertes por ese hombre.

Cuando se había despertado, había sigo interrogado por horas por Tsunade, y nadie había sabido nunca qué había ocurrido en esa habitación. Cuando ella le había preguntado más tarde, él simplemente se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, matar a su hermano, y que Konoha no tenía las armas para que pudiera lograrlo. Ahora que su meta había sido lograda, no tenía más razones para escapar y estaba listo para hacerse responsable de sus acciones.

Las consecuencias habían sido de hecho muy severas. Por meses lo habían encerrado como a un criminal, absorbiendo su chakra hasta el punto de que apenas podía levantar un dedo, mientras era sometido a interminables exámenes médicos para determinar qué le había hecho Orochimaru exactamente y cómo le había afectado la marca de maldición a lo largo de los años. Cuando al fin, habían determinado que no era peligroso, lo habían vigilado como halcones, restringiendo su entrenamiento al uso de taijutsu al principio, y luego lentamente dejándole usar más chakra. Su período de prueba le prohibía recibir misiones de siquiera el rango más bajo, y bajo ninguna circunstancia podía abandonar la aldea, pero a Sasuke no pareció importarle en absoluto, entrenando diligentemente y al parecer disfrutando las frecuentes peleas con Naruto como parte de su entrenamiento, quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él, excepto al irse a una misión. Estaba muy entusiasmado por haber recuperado a su amigo.

Incluso aunque estaba muy feliz de volver a tener un equipo reunido, no podía evitar sentir que su regreso había vuelto a situarla en el fondo. Cuando peleaba contra Sasuke, él siempre le ganaba sin problemas, e incluso para Naruto se estaba volviendo más fácil predecir y esquivar sus ataques. Era de nuevo la más débil, siempre por detrás de ellos, luchando por alcanzarlos, y no podía evitar preguntarse si el entrenamiento con Tsunade había valido la pena.

Después de un año entero de supervición, Sasuke había podido retomar misiones de nuevo, e incluso le habían permitido participar en los exámenes Chuunin, los que, por supuesto, había pasado con facilidad. Sin duda iba a convertirse en Jounin en el próximo examen e incluso estaba considerando unirse a ANBU luego de eso.

Había descartado por completo la ropa que lo marcaba como el aprendiz de Orochimaru, y había vuelto a usar la camiseta azul con el logo de su familia en la espalda. Su equipo estaba completo de nuevo, e incluso tenía un nuevo miembro, considerando que Sai nunca había vuelto a Raíz y parecía que todo era tal y como antes de que Sasuke se hubiera ido, especialmente el hecho de que ella lo adorara y él la apartara como si no fuera más que una molestia.

Sakura no pudo reprimir un suspiro, observando a la distante figura desaparecer entre la multitud. Había soñado muchas veces con el día cuando volviera, sólo que, en su versión, el finalmente se daría cuenta qué equivocado había estado al ignorarla, y y la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Al pasar el tiempo, se daba más y más cuenta cuán infantil había sido, ya que, a pesar de que él admitía abiertamente que se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y una excelente médica, no le había mostrado un ápice de afecto ni había insinuado nada que significara que la quería como algo más que su compañera.

Eso la había destrozado, y todavía la destrozaba, pedazo por pedazo, día tras día, pero no podía dejar de quererlo incluso aunque de a poco aceptaba que él no era el adecuado. Era como si tuviera su corazón atrapado en el puño, y lo apretara un poco más cada día, hasta que al final terminara de aplastarlo por completo.

Le gustaba pensar que era más fuerte que eso, pero la realidad era que, hablando de Sasuke, no lo era. Todavía era la niña débil que siempre había sido y eso la mataba por dentro. Deseaba poder hacer algo que provocara que él dejara de verla como una niña, y comenzara a verla como la mujer que quería ser para él.

Fue entonces cuando un fuerte golpe en su puerta la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, e instantáneamente volvió a la realidad, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la fuente del sonido.

"Adelante."

La puerta se entreabrió suavemente dejando lugar a Kotetsu, cuya nariz estaba cubierta de vendas como siempre.

"Disculpe la interrupción Sakura-san," le dijo, inclinando la cabeza. "Pero Tsunade requiere su presencia en su oficina apenas su turno acabe."

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que allí estaría, y él se retiró inclinando la cabeza otra vez.

La kunoichi volvió a centrarse en el trabajo, obligándose a prestar atención. Tenía un montón que hacer antes de terminar su turno, y soñar despierta sobre Sasuke no era especialmente productivo.

Se preguntó qué sería lo que Tsunade quería discutir con ella, y esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya no disfrutaba tanto su trabajo como antes.

Sakura se encorvó levemente para poder mirar por el microscopio, girando la ruedecilla al costado para ajustar la lente. Mientras las células se convertían de un líquido borroso a claros especímenes en movimiento, Sakura se preguntó si talvez esta inesperada llamada significara un cambio en su vida.

XXXXX

"¡¿Que quieres que haga _qué?_"

Había resultado ser que el cambio de vida con el que había estado soñando se había dado mucho más rápido que lo que esperaba. El único problema era que la alternativa que le ofrecían no era para ella... en absoluto.

Tsunade se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento con cansancio. Primero Kakashi y ahora Sakura. Parecía que todo el mundo esta en desacuerdo con esta misión.

"Sakura, cálmate," le dijo con firmeza. "No quiero que te de ningún ataque en mi oficina, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sakura pareció echarse atrás, pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras luchaba para mantener la compostura.

"Sí shishou," murmuró.

Sakura miró con aprehensión al hombre a su lado, que estaba sentado en una posición relajada. ¿Por qué diablos estaba el allí? ¿Y por qué estaba tan tranquilo?

Pero, a pesar de su postura relajada, lo que Sakura no sabía era que a Kakashi le estaba costando casi tanto como a ella aceptar esa misión. Iba a tener que ser fuerte por ambos hasta que Sakura se acostumbrara a la idea.

"Ahora bien," continuó Tsunade. "Irán a Fuzen Machi disfrazados de civiles. Eso significa _no _pelear excepto que sea absolutamente necesario. Una vez allí, se dirigirán al club donde se reunirán con Dajaku, el dueño. Él les contará lo que harás allí exactamente, pero teniendo en cuenta que el establecimiento es un club para hombres, supongo que ya tienes una idea sólida de lo que esperar."

Sakura asintió en silencio, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no gemir en voz alta.

"Deberás forjar una amistad con las mujeres del club y sacarles toda la información que puedas, desde a dónde podrían estar las mujeres desaparecidas, hasta posibles formas de sacarle información a los clientes sospechosos, manteniendo siempre tu papel."

Sakura tragó con fuerza para no atragantarse. Sabía lo que esas 'posibles formas' significaban. ¿Cómo podía Tsunade esperar que hiciera algo como eso? Sabía más sobre anatomía masculina que nadie, pero cuando debía usarlo de esa... manera, no tenía ni la más remota idea. No sabía bailar y ni hablar de realizar un strip tease convincente. Era una _virgen, _demonios, una que había sido besada sólo un par de veces, y ninguna de ellas podrían ser consideradas apasionadas. Diablos, de hecho había estado borracha o nerviosa a más no poder.

"Tsnuade-sama, ¡no soy apta para esta misión!" espetó, incapaz de mantenerse callada. "Seguramente hay alguien más adecuado, alguien que no sea una..."

Entonces se interrumpió a sí misma, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Estaba muy avergonzada. Confesar que era virgen en frente de su ex profesor sería casi la muerte para ella.

La Hokage la observó expectante, esperando que acabara de hablar. Cuando no lo hizo, ella misma la encaró.

"¿Alguien que no sea una qué, Sakura?"

La kunoichi sacudió la cabeza, sus mechones rosa cubriéndole la vista.

"No importa shishou. No es nada."

"Excelente," dijo la rubia, suspirando. "Kakashi te acompañará a Fuzen Machi, haciéndose pasar por un civil también. Se reunirá con Dajabu contigo pero, a partir de ese momento, no quiero que parezca que trabajan juntos. Visitará el club todas las noches como un cliente más, e investigará el local en busca de posibles sospechosos, así como lo hará durante el día. Cuando deban comunicarse en el club, a la vista de los demás deberá parecer una simple interacción entre una bailarina y un observador."

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y se dio la vuelta para mirar con los ojos como platos a su profesor, quien finalmente había levantado la vista de las aparentemente fascinantes baldosas del piso para dedicarle una sonrisa con su ojo visible.

"Parece que seremos compañeros, Sakura-chan."

Esto era demasiado. No sólo iba a tener que desnudarse delante de un montón de extraños, sino que su propio _profesor_ iba a estar viéndola. Si sus mejillas estaban rojas antes, ahora se habían incinerado ante el pensamiento de estar bailando en un caño, con apenas unos pedazos de tela, mientras Kakashi la miraba. Ese día, sin ninguna duda, se estaba volviendo el peor de su vida, y tuvo un repentino deseo de golpear hasta romperle los huesos al hombre sentado a su lado, sólo para que no _pudiera_ verla bailar. Pero eso, claro, sería poco profesional y sólo serviría para gastar sus reservas de chakra curándolo, por lo que prefirió quedarse quieta, intentado no ponerse a gritar.

"Deben marcharse tan pronto como sea posible," continuó Tsunade, mirando con compasión a Sakura al ver su nervioso rostro teñido de rojo. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba un golpe final.

"Sakura, dejo a Kakashi a cargo de el entrenamiento requerido para esta misión. No tendrán tiempo de hacerlo antes de partir, por lo que deberá ser en el viaje. Si tienes alguna pregunta, por favor, no dudes en consultarla con él. El éxito de esta misión depende de tu habilidad de aprovechar tus destrezas como kunoichi de forma correcta."

Sakura estaba anonadada, su vista variando entre Tsunade y Kakashi, mientras deseaba desesperadamente que todo esto no fuera más que una broma. Sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a agruparse en sus ojos, totalmente mortificada, pero las contuvo con furia. Ambos sabían que no tenía las habilidades necesarias que esta misión requería, y aún así la estaban enviando, y por si fuera poco, iba a tener que aprender todos los trucos no de otra mujer, sino de un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, sino de Kakashi, el pervertido número uno de Konoha.

El impulso de destrozar el escritorio de Tsunade con un puño y reducirlo a nada más que un montón de astillas era tan fuerte que sus manos temblaban, pero luchó contra él y asimismo con las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse.

"Los dos saldrán en la mañana," anunció Tsunade, y luego, dirigiendo la vista a Kakashi, con una mirada amenazante, le dijo. "Y espero que _no _llegues tarde."

Kakashi asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"Sí, Tsunade-sama."

"Bien, entonces," prosiguió, feliz de haber terminado al fin la reunión. "Son libres de ir. Empaquen sólo lo que vayan a necesitar en su estadía. Dajuku los proveerá con alimentos y vestimenta una vez allí.

Sakura reprimió una risa amarga. Ella habría dicho más bien la "falta de vestimenta", considerando lo que iba a hacer.

Kakashi se puso en pie e inmediatamente sacó el libro naranja de su bolsillo trasero, y Sakura se preguntó cuantas de las escenas que éste contenía iban a servir como inspiración para su futuro entrenamiento.

Ella misma estaba a punto de salir cuando Tsunade la llamó. En vez de golpear la puerta con frustración, respiró hondo y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Tsunade era consciente de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y no la juzgaba por eso. Sakura aún era sorprendentemente inocente, teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía diecinueve años y que había sido shinobi durante toda su adolescencia. La mataba por dentro arrebatarle esa inocencia tan repentinamente, sumergiéndola en un mundo tan oscuro, pero iba a pasar tarde o temprano y sabía que esa experiencia, aunque fuera dolorosa, iba a contribuir en su camino de convertirse en una mejor kunoichi.

"Sakura, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero creo que eres capaz de hacerlo. No te habría asignado esta misión si pensara lo contrario."

La joven médica asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo la garganta seca ante la necesidad de llorar, pero no iba a perder el control, no delante de su maestra.

"Asigné a Kakashi para acompañarte porque te conoce bien. Es un profesional, y actuará como tal. No debes dudar en hablar con él si tienes alguna pregunta. Está en esta misión para apoyarte."

"Lo sé," dijo Sakura en un susurro ahogado.

"Buena chica," dijo Tsunade, sonriendo, y estiró la mano para apretar la de su estudiante, como muestra de su afecto. "Ve y hazme sentir orgullosa, Sakura."

La kunoichi asintió con la cabeza, ofreciéndole una media sonrisa que nunca llegó a sus ojos.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, Sakura se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de ella para dejar a la Hokage en soledad.

Tsunade apoyó los codos en su escritorio, poniéndose la cabeza entre las manos en un gesto de frustración, mientras rezaba que su decisión fuera la correcta.

XXXXX

Konoha no era en absoluto una ciudad grande, aunque sí muy importante en lo que a villas se refería. Por desgracia para Sakura, eso actuó en su contra, y las noticias de su pronta ida con Kakashi se esparcieron rápidamente. Pero, por suerte, nadie parecía saber acerca de la misión detalladamente y, a cualquiera que preguntara, se limitaba a contestarle que era secreto.

Ese método, sin embargo, tan sólo había funcionado hasta que Naruto había escuchado que se marchaba, y la había perseguido hasta encontrarla de camino a casa.

"¡Sakura-chan!" chilló alegre, con una idiota sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como siempre.

"Hey Naruto," le contestó con mucho menos entusiasmo. Todo lo que quería era lanzarse a su cama anormalmente temprano y disfrutar de su última noche en su habitación durante un tiempo; pero Naruto claro que no iba a permitirlo.

"Oí que te vas a una misión muy larga con Kakashi-sensei, ¿eh?" le preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

"Sí," gruñó Sakura. "Esta noche es mi última noche aquí."

Naruto pareció pensativo por un momento, tanto que hasta casi podía ver las ruedas girando con fuerza en su cabeza.

"No has ido a ninguna misión últimamente. Estás siempre encerrada en ese hospital."

Su carácter estaba aún más alterado que comúnmente, gracias al enorme peso recientemente depositado en sus hombros, y estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta enviarlo al hospital. _Tenía_ que haber obviado que se pasaba la mayor parte de su vida en el hospital, ¿no? Acompañado con las pocas misiones que tomaba, ¿por qué no agregaba también su falta de vida social y un novio a la lista de cosas que no tenía?

"Debes estar excitada por marcharte por fin de la ciudad," continuó Naruto, entusiasmado, ajeno totalmente a la vena que comenzaba a crecer en su frente. "Y ya que es con Kakashi-sensei, probablemente sea de alto rango."

Claro que era de alto rango, pero no iban a pagarle lo suficiente por lo que esperaban que hiciera.

"Así que," siguió presionando. "¿Cuál es tu misión? ¿Escoltar a alguien? ¿Rescatar a un prisionero? ¿Robar algo valioso?"

Los ojos del rubio brillaron con emoción, y Sakura sintió su enojo disiparse lentamente ante su infantil entusiasmo.

"Lo siento Naruto. Es secreto," le dijo simplemente, dándose la vuelta para continuar su camino hacia su casa, pero Naruto la cogió de la mano, impidiéndole continuar.

"Oh vamos Sakura-chan. Sabes que no le diré a nadie."

Sus enormes ojos azules lucían horrorosamente como los de un cachorrito, inocentes y suplicantes, pero no iba a dejar que sus pucheros la afectaran.

"Naruto, no voy a decírtelo," le dijo, marcando el fin de la discusión, y advirtiéndole que cambiara de tema.

Incluso a pesar de los años, muchas costumbres de Naruto permanecían intactas. Su cuerpo había madurado, estirándose y desarrollando sus músculos, y se había vuelto un excelente oponente, pero hablando de madurez, a veces daba a pensar que no había cambiado en absoluto. El hecho era refrescante y molesto a la vez.

"Está bien," suspiró, rindiéndose en sus intentos de sacarle información. "Pero al menos ven a Ichiraku conmigo. Vamos a cenar en equipo, y _tienes _que venir, considerando que te irás por un tiempo."

Ante la palabra "equipo", Sakura inmediatamente se tensó. Se refería sin duda al Equipo Siete, que originalmente incluía a Kakashi. Después de lo que había pasado en la oficina de Tsunade, no se sentía lista aún para encararlo.

"¿Irá Kakashi?" preguntó, intentando no sonar nerviosa, pero, por suerte para ella, Naruto no era especialmente perceptivo.

"Nah, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer," le contestó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras su cara irradiaba algo de enojo ante el pensamiento de que su sensei tuviera algo más importante que hacer que reunirse con sus estudiantes a comer ramen.

Sakura respiró aliviada, soltando un montón de oxígeno que no había notado estar reteniendo. Al menos _algo _iba bien ese día."

"Está bien, iré," aceptó Sakura, comenzando a caminar al lado de Naruto. "Pero tú pagas."

XXXXX

Resultó ser que el Equipo Siete no sólo incluía a Sasuke, si no también a Sai, y se habían encontrado con ambos sentados uno al lado del otro, un incómodo silencio rodeándolos.

No era un secreto que no se gustaban mucho. Su relación era aún más dura de lo que había sido entre Naruto y Sai apenas se habían conocido. A Sasuke no le gustaba la idea de que Sai lo hubiera al fin de cuentas reemplazado, y Sai pensaba que Sasuke no era nada mejor que basura por haber abandonado su aldea. Sin embargo, habían llegado a un acuerdo de actuar al menos civilizadamente en presencia del otro cuando Sakura y Naruto estaban cerca.

"Dios, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" gruñó Sasuke, poco adepto a la idea de haber tenido que esperarlos.

Sai, por otra parte, los saludó con su usual sonrisa falsa.

Después de ordenar, Naruto volvió a intentar su acoso con Sakura.

"Así que, Sakura, ¿qué es lo que harás en la misión con Kakashi?"

La kunoichi volteó los ojos, y tomó un sorbo de su té.

"Ya te he dicho que es secreta."

"¿En serio?" intervino Sai. "Estuve en la oficina de Tsunade esta tarde y la carpeta de esa misión no figuraba como secreta."

Si no hubieran habido dos cuerpos sentados entre ella y el artista, Sakura le habría hecho sentir a Sai el poder de su ira.

Escuchó como Sasuke se reía silenciosamente cuando su mentira era develada, y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Cuando volviera de esta estúpida misión, iba a asegurarse de que Sai pagara por avergonzarla enfrente suyo.

Entonces su ramen llegó, y Sakura rezó en silencio que la comida fuera suficiente para distraer la atención de sus compañeros, pero mientras se estiraba para coger un par de palillos del contenedor, Naruto volvió a intentar interrogarla mientras comía los fideos.

"Vamos Sakura, ¿de qué es la misión? Es raro que estés siendo tan reservada acerca de una misión que no es secreta."

"Probablemente sea algo tan embarazoso que no quiere contárselo a nadie," se burló Sasuke, mientras comía con total elegancia un trozo de cerdo de su plato, al contrario de Naruto que engullía su comida como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

"¿Embarazoso?" dijo el rubio, reflexivo, mientras absorbía más fideos. "¿Así como rescatar cachorritos?"

"No idiota. ¿Por qué iba Tsunade a enviar dos shinobi _elite _para eso?" saltó Sasuke, volteando los ojos con agresividad, sin siquiera notar como Sakura se sentaba un poco más firme, y como su corazón latía mas fuerte por el hecho de que la hubiera llamado elite.

"¿Bueno entonces de que crees _tú_ que sea la misión?" dijo el zorro, lanzándole un fideo a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, con una sonrisa auto suficiente agrandándose cada vez más plantada en su rostro. Hizo una pausa para agregar un efecto dramático a la escena, y Sakura siguió comiendo su ramen, intentando actuar como si estuviera ignorándolos pero Sasuke habló lo suficientemente alto como para que ella también escuchara.

"Talvez tengan que hacerse pasar por marido y mujer, y no quieren que nadie lo sepa."

Sakura se atoró con un fideo, y cuando levantó la vista con los ojos como platos, sus ojos fríos estaban fijos en ella, en sus labios una sonrisa burlona, regodeándose en el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan actuando como esposos? ¡Eso es asqueroso!" exclamó Naruto, mientras Sai seguía comiendo sus fideos, impasible.

"Piénsalo," continuó Sasuke, con los ojos todavía pegados a los de la sorprendida kunoichi. "Tendrían que darse la mano en público y actuar cariñosamente. Tendrían que dormir en la misma cama, y si _realmente _quisieran mantener las apariencias, incluso podrían—"

"¡Cállate!" exclamó Sakura, finalmente perdiendo la calma. "¡No tendremos que hacernos pasar por una pareja casada!"

"¿Entonces cuál es tu misión?" preguntó Sasuke, con aires de suficiencia. "¿O quieres que siga intentando adivinar?"

La kunoichi suspiró, rindiéndose. No quería pensar qué otras escenas vergonzosas podía inventarse sólo para que le contara. Al menos eran todos lo suficientemente confiables como para no ir esparciéndolo por todos lados.

"Está bien, les diré," afirmó finalmente, apoyando sus palillos en la mesa y acercándose para no tener que hablar muy alto.

Los chicos también se acercaron, e incluso Sai prestó atención con interés, esperando impacientemente por lo que estaba a punto de oír.

"Iré a una ciudad con Kakashi, haciéndome pasar por una... bailarina."

Las miradas anonadadas de los tres hombres le decían que no sabían qué pensar, pero no se preocupó mucho, especialmente por Sai. Sai siempre tenía esa misma expresión.

"Creí que ibas a decirnos la verdad," dijo Sasuke después de unos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos y fulminando a la kunoichi.

"¡_Es_ la verdad!" siseó Sakura furiosa, con ganas de arrancarle la expresión de la cara.

"Pero Sakura-chan, no sabes bailar," dijo Naruto, arqueando la ceja con confusión.

"¡Lo sé!" exclamó Sakura desesperada, para luego tranquilizarse a sí misma hasta bajar la voz. "No entiendo por qué Tsunade me asignó esta misión."

"¿Qué clase de baile?" saltó Sai, reuniéndose a la conversación. "¿Ballet?"

"Ehm... no exactamente," respondió Sakura, rascándose la nuca con nervios. No había planeado contarles los detalles pero el artista tenía un especial talento para decir lo incorrecto en el momento menos oportuno.

"Mejor. Imaginarte a ti con un tutú sería escalofriante," remarcó Sasuke.

"Entonces, ¿qué clase de baile? ¿Tradicional?" preguntó Naruto, imaginando lo linda que se vería Sakura con un kimono.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, sus mejillas poniéndose nuevamente rojas.

"¿Exótico?" dijo Sasuke en tono burlón, obviamente bromeando, y tomó un sorbo de su té.

Sakura se tensó, y no dijo nada, dejando que el silencio se convirtiera en una afirmación.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al caer en la cuenta.

"No puede ser," murmuró, horrorizado. "¿Serás una stripper?"

Sakura asintió suavemente con la cabeza, echándole un vistazo a Sasuke para ver cómo se estaba tomando la noticia, y se sorprendió al ver que se había quedado congelado, su vaso suspendido en el aire antes de que pudiera dar otro sorbo, y con una expresión de incredulidad dibujada en la cara.

"Hombre, ¡Kakashi-sensei es tan _suertudo_! ¡Va a verte bailar! Hombre, me encantaría poder ir contigo en esta misión," dijo Naruto, con un puchero infantil.

El chico sentado a su lado al parecer se había recuperado de su estupor, y ahora sonreía con arrogancia.

"No es que te perderás de mucho," dijo. "Sus pechos no son lo suficientemente grandes como para dar un buen show."

Sakura sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos por segunda vez en el día. Honestamente, había pensado que ya había superado su etapa de niña llorona, pero las dolorosas palabras de su amor platónico la habían lastimado. Sin embargo, lo único peor que que el Uchiha la lastimara era mostrarle el efecto que tenía en ella. Así que se tragó las lágrimas, se mordió el tembleque labio inferior, y le lanzó un fideo a su atacante, dándole en el cuello.

El Uchiha pareció levemente sorprendido y con eso sólo bastó para hacerla sentir mejor, y más aún cuando notó que se frotaba la zona de impacto, donde tenía una pequeña marca roja.

"¡Hey, buen tiro Sakura-chan!" rió Naruto. "Eso por decir cosas feas sobre ti."

Sasuke se limitó a decir "hmph", y volvió a concentrarse en su comida, mientras Sai volvía a entrometerse.

"¿Así que, ¿por qué Kakashi va contigo? ¿Él también será bailarín?"

"¡Eeew! ¡No!" lloriqueó Sakura, su humor mejorando un poco al imaginar la figura alta y desgarbada de su sensei vestida con un bikini.

Ok... ese pensamiento tenía que esfumarse antes de que devolviera su comida.

"Será mi escolta," aclaró. "Viajaré a la ciudad como una civil por lo que si me meto en problemas, no podré luchar, y una vez que esté en el club, él también estará allí... observándome."

Realmente no quería explayarse con los detalles porque, honestamente, no estaba segura de cuánto debería contarles. Iría encubierta después de todo, y no quería arruinar la misión antes de que siquiera comenzara.

"Oh, sin duda que va a hacerlo," dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de costado. Conociendo el gusto del ninja copia por los libros eróticos, imaginaba que iba a disfrutar esta misión un poquito demasiado.

Ese pensamiento no tranquilizaba en absoluto a sus alborotados nervios. Le habían asegurado que su sensei iba a comportarse profesionalmente, pero eso no hacía más fácil el tener que bailar frente a él.

"No te preocupes Sakura," aseguró Naruto al ver su rostro alterado. "Si hace algo pervertido, sólo dímelo y lo golpearé hasta la muerte cuando vuelva."

Sakura se rió ante el gesto caballeroso, pero sacudió la cabeza.

"No será necesario Naruto. Si hace algo pervertido, lo golpearé yo misma."

Con esa frase ambos se rieron juntos, sabiendo perfectamente que era verdad. Sasuke y Sai se quedaron callados, acabando sus comidas mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las nubes y las lámparas de papel comenzaban a encenderse en la calle.

"Bueno chicos," dijo Sakura, estirándose con satisfacción después de darse unas palmadas en el estómago. "Debo irme a casa. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana."

Naruto se ofreció para acompañarla a casa y ella aceptó, sabiendo que no iba a verlo por un tiempo.

Sai y Sasuke se marcharon en la dirección opuesta y ella se despidió de ambos. Sai se dio la vuelta para dirigirle una sonrisa falsa, y Sasuke simplemente levantó la mano en una silenciosa despedida, sin siquiera mirarla mientras se alejaba.

Mientras caminaba al lado de Naruto, se preguntó qué efecto habría tenido la misión sobre el Uchiha. ¿Se la imaginaba bailando sensualmente, vestida con prácticamente nada? ¿Esa imagen lo forzaba a verla como una mujer, y no como una niña molesta? Sakura se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, pero sinceramente deseaba que Sasuke cambiara su forma de verla.

"¿Hola? ¿Tierra a Sakura?"

La voz de Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos y la devolvió a la tierra.

"¿Qué? Oh, ¡lo siento! ¿Qué dijiste?" le preguntó tímidamente, y se dio cuenta de que le había estado hablando todo el tiempo.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, riéndose.

"Venga cabecita de novia, ¡haces eso en una misión y acabarás muerta!"

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento," suspiró Sakura, cansada. "Es sólo que estoy muy nerviosa. Nunca he hecho nada así antes."

Naruto sonrió, burlándose de su comentario al decir, "Bueno, si lo hubieras hecho, sería decepcionante saber que no lo practicaste conmigo."

Por desgracia, sus palabras no la ayudaron en nada, y encogió los hombros con derrota.

"Si bueno, tengo que hacerlo con Kakashi en vez de contigo y eso será lo más raro que haya hecho en mi vida. ¡Naruto, ni siquiera sé si podré hacerlo!"

El rubio podía sentir el pánico y la desesperación que emanaba su amiga, y le llegó al corazón. En general, a las kunoichis se les asignaban misiones que las forzaban a utilizar su cuerpo para obtener información en mayor medida que a sus contrapartes masculinas, y, aunque Naruto nunca había estado en una situación así, por lo que no podía exactamente saber cómo se sentía, se compadecía de Sakura de igual modo.

Dejó de caminar y se dio cuenta de que Sakura se la había pasado mirando sus propios pies al caminar, con una expresión preocupada en la cara.

"Hey," le dijo suavemente, tomando su mano para que parara a su lado, dejando que la multitud siguiera caminando a sus costados. "Si conozco a alguien que puede superar desafíos, esa eres tú, Sakura."

Sus ojos se mantuvieron tercamente fijos en el suelo, a pesar de las alentadores palabras de su amigo.

"Siempre has encontrado la manera de seguir adelante," continuó. "Como aquella vez en el Bosque de la Muerte, incluso aunque tuvieras que cortarte casi todo el cabello, y durante tu entrenamiento con Tsunade todos los años que Sasuke no estuvo aquí. Eres una persona fuerte Sakura. Así que no digas que no puedes hacerlo, porque yo _sé _que sí puedes."

La kunoichi levantó la cabeza, vacilante, para encontrarse de frente a frente con un par de ojos azules.

"¿De veras?"

"Claro que sí," dijo Naruto sonriendo. "Y si Kakashi te causa algún problema, dile que quemarás toda su colección de Icha Icha."

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse al imaginar a su profesor arrodillado frente a una pilón de cenizas, llorando por la terrible pérdida de sus libros.

"Pero si no confías en que puedes hacerlo, ya has perdido la batalla, ¿no?" le dijo, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, las luces de la calle reflejándose en sus ojos.

"Lo sé. Es sólo que... será difícil. Tendré que aprender a sentirme cómoda con estar incómoda."

Naruto le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de dejar caer la mano.

"Si, supongo que eso es parte de ser un ninja. Nuestro trabajo es divertido y te llena, pero casi nunca es fácil."

Sakura sonrió, asintiendo de nuevo, y preguntándose en qué momento su molesto amigo se había vuelto tan sabio. Incluso aunque había vuelto de su entrenamiento hacía ya tiempo, todavía estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que había cambiado, o talvez el cambio había pasado en esos últimos años y apenas comenzaba a hacerse evidente.

"Gracias Naruto," le dijo con honestidad, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. "Me alegro de que creas en mí. Significa mucho."

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, característica de su antigua personalidad, adornó su cara.

"No hay de qué Sakura-chan."

Ambos siguieron caminando en dirección a su casa, dejando que un silencio cómodo los rodeara, antes de que Naruto comenzara a reírse por lo bajo.

La médica se tensó inmediatamente, frenando el paso hasta que finalmente se paró con las manos en la cadera.

"¿Qué diablos es tan gracioso?"

"Sasuke es tan idiota," dijo el rubio entre risas.

"¿Y por qué dices eso?"

Naruto se calmó por un momento, replanteándose si debería o no contarle sus pensamientos a la kunoichi o callarse.

"¿Y bien?" espetó Sakura, impaciente.

"El bastardo no cree que tus pechos sean lo suficientemente grandes como bailar en un club, ¡pero creo que te verás estupenda con una tanga y un sostén!"

Su mandíbula se tensó ante sus palabras. ¿Y por qué diablos estaba pensando en ella vestida con una tanga?"

"Naruto..." le dijo con un tono de advertencia.

"Hey, ya que no puedo ir contigo, ¿podrías tomarte una foto con la ropa que te hagan llevar puesta y dármela cuando regreses?"

Ok, ¡eso era ir demasiado lejos!

"¡Naruto!" chilló, avanzando rápidamente hacia él mientras apretaba los puños.

"Oh vamos," se rió este, alejándose y poniendo las manos en posición de defensa. "¿Sólo una fotito?"

"¡Ya basta!" le gritó, abalanzándose, pero Naruto había estado esperando su ataque y se alejó riendo por la calle, a toda velocidad, directo hacia su casa, sin dudas esperando que lo siguiera.

Y claro que lo siguió. Tenía suerte de que se fuera un tiempo, ya que si no fuera así se habría visto obligada a golpearlo durante los próximos días por pedirle algo como _eso_.

XXXXX

Naruto se dirigió lentamente a su casa cuando los negocios de Konoha acababan de cerrarse. La comida en su estómago finalmente había hecho efecto y comenzaba a sentirse algo soñoliento.

La pequeña carrera a la casa de Sakura había acabado con ella golpeándolo con fuerza, como siempre, pero por suerte para él, había omitido su cara para golpearlo en el hombro, durmiéndole el brazo. Incluso después de tanto rato apenas comenzaba a sentirlo de nuevo. Aunque no le importaba. Estaba feliz por haber podido ayudarla a olvidarse de sus problemas, al menos por un rato. La había notado muy nerviosa y preocupada en la cena, y odiaba verla así.

No era secreto el hecho de que ella le había gustado durante muchos años pero, recientemente, se había dado cuenta de que todo el amor y la admiración que sentía por ella era porque sabía que era una habilidosa médica y kunoichi, y no por estar colgado por ella.

No sabía el exacto momento en el que había ocurrido pero su obsesión por ella se había calmado, y había sido reemplazada por un enorme sentimiento de fuerte amistad, una que apreciaba más que cualquier gesto romántico.

Naruto pensaba que Sakura era genial, sin dudas, totalmente calma y tranquila en pura batalla, pero ya no la perseguía como un perro faldero. De alguna manera, en el fondo sabía que lo suyo jamás hubiera funcionado si ella seguía amando a Sasuke como lo hacía, aunque personalmente sentía que ella se merecía algo mejor.

Sin embargo, se dedicaba tanto a su trabajo que parecía casi imposible que encontrara alguien nuevo. Naruto secretamente pensaba que, incluso aunque fuera difícil, una misión lejos de la aldea iba a ser buena para ella. Necesitaba alejarse del hospital.

Naruto casi había llegado a su casa cuando vio una figura alta acercándosele.

Incluso aunque no hubiera visto una desaliñada maraña de cabello gris o el hitae-ate caído sobre su ojo derecho, Naruto lo habría reconocido al instante por el sólo hecho de su postura y el brillante libro naranja que llevaba en la mano.

"¡Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" le llamó Naruto, corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Hacía años que el ninja Copia ya no era su profesor, pero de alguna manera no podía acostumbrarse a llamarlo 'senpai', incluso aunque Kakashi no cesara de repetir que se sentía viejo cuando lo llamaban 'sensei'.

El sonido de su voz fue suficiente para apartar al Jounin de su libro, por lo que levantó la cabeza y una mano en forma de saludo, observando al hombre vestido de naranja, que corría hacia él.

"Hola Naruto," le dijo, con una sonrisa oculta detrás de su máscara, de la cual sólo podía verse su ojo arqueado. "¿Por qué estás fuera tan tarde?"

"Sólo acompañaba a Sakura a casa," le dijo el rubio, caminando al compás de Kakashi, incluso aunque se dirigiera al lado opuesto a su casa. Aunque estaba cansado, quería decirle algo a su sensei antes de que se fuera en la mañana.

"Oh, vaya," dijo Kakashi, controlando con cuidado su tono de voz a pesar de la ola de preocupación que recorrió su cuerpo ante la sola mención de su nombre. Había intentado olvidar durante toda la tarde su condena y Naruto se lo había recordado en apenas un segundo.

"Sip, me dijo que se van a una misión mañana, en algún lugar lejano."

Naruto mantuvo su tono casual pero en realidad sentía curiosidad por saber cómo iba a reaccionar Kakashi. El ninja Copia había devuelto su atención al libro naranja mientras caminaban, pero Naruto sabía que no estaba leyendo, porque había visto como su sensei se tensaba casi imperceptiblemente antes de recuperar la compostura y volver a su máscara de calma total.

Kakashi se limitó a murmurar un hmph por lo bajo, pero estaba gimiendo por dentro. Había rogado por que Sakura no esparciera los detalles de la misión entre toda la gente curiosa que sin duda la acosaba con sus preguntas, pero al parecer le había contado a Naruto y probablemente al resto del equipo. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿_cuánto _les había dicho?

"Dijo que estaba muy nerviosa," prosiguió Naruto, cruzando las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba. "Pero le dije que no se preocupara. Ella siempre encuentra la forma de superar las situaciones difíciles."

"Así es," respondió Kakashi, sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

"Sí," dijo, y se decidió por lanzar la bomba de una vez. "Incluso aunque tenga que desnudarse y bailar para hombres extraños, estoy segura de que lo hará lo mejor posible."

Kakashi casi deja caer su libro ante el comentario de Naruto, pero se las arregló para disfrazar su sorpresa, y se detuvo en medio de la calle, finalmente prestándole toda su atención.

"No es una situación cómoda para ninguno de los dos," dijo eventualmente, inseguro de a dónde quería llegar Naruto.

"Estoy seguro de que no, especialmente ya que tiene que aprender todo de ti."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Naruto?" preguntó el jounin secamente, cansado de las continuas insinuaciones del rubio y queriendo ir directo al grano.

"Lo único que digo es que ya es bastante difícil para ella. No hagas nada para complicarlo aún más." dijo Naruto, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho defensivamente.

"¿Y cómo piensas que lo haría?" preguntó Kakashi, arqueando una ceja.

"Bueno... quiero decir... ya sabes..." balbuceó Naruto, trabándose con sus palabras. "Esas cosas que están en tus libros. Esas cosas pervertidas."

Kakashi suspiró pacientemente, sabiendo que su estudiante tenía nada más que buenas intenciones, pero algunas cosas eran inevitables.

"Naruto, no sé si nadie te lo haya dicho, pero los club para hombres están _llenos _de 'cosas pervertidas' y mi trabajo es asegurarme de que Sakura está preparada para afrontarlo."

"Lo sé," lloriqueó Naruto, mirando fijamente a una roca mientras jugueteaba con ella con la punta del pie, para luego recuperar su coraje y apuntarlo con un dedo acusador. "Es sólo que... más vale que no te aproveches de Sakura-chan, porque si lo haces y me entero, ¡puedes estar seguro de que tanto Tsunade como yo te patearemos el trasero!"

Kakashi no pudo evitar admirar la nobleza del chico, pero, honestamente, estaba siendo bastante ridículo. Él quería tanto como Sakura tener que entrenarla, y el sólo pensar en ver a su pequeña niña vestida con apenas nada lo incomodaba en extremo, y acostumbrarse a eso iba a ser muy difícil. _Enseñarle _cómo moverse iba a ser aún peor, pero era su deber e iba a cumplirlo, con o sin las amenazas de Naruto.

"Aprecio tu preocupación Naruto, pero nada va a pasar. Haré sólo lo que tenga que hacer, nada más ni nada menos."

Por un momento los hombres se quedaron mirándose, y Kakashi pudo sentir la mirada escrutinadora del rubio, como si intentara descubrir alguna posible mentira. Justo cuando el ninja Copia comenzaba a preguntarse si iba a quedarse toda la noche mirándole, Naruto estiró la mano en un inesperado gesto de confianza y esperó a que su sensei la sacudiera.

Vacilante, Kakashi tomó la callosa mano de su ex estudiante y la apretó levemente.

"Cuídala Kakashi," le dijo suavemente, pero con mucha seriedad, apretando también su mano. "Será muy difícil para ella."

"Lo sé Naruto, lo haré," le contestó, y dejó caer la mano para luego colocarla en su bolsillo, mientras que con la otra sostenía su preciado libro.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, al parecer satisfecho con la conversación, y, de la nada, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Bueno, supongo que te veré cuando vuelvas, ¿cierto?"

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces, ¡buenas noches!" le dijo, y se marchó en la dirección opuesta, hacia su casa y específicamente, su cama.

Kakashi se quedó mirándole la espalda por un momento, repitiendo la extraña conversación en su cabeza. El pensar en aprovecharse de Sakura honestamente ni se le había ocurrido, y se rió por lo bajo ante la exagerada reacción de Naruto. Planeaba ser completamente profesional al respecto durante todo el transcurso de la misión, y suponía que su compañera actuaría igual, aunque no dudaba que iba a necesitar mucha paciencia para el entrenamiento que iban a tener que enfrentar.

Sakura era tan inocente e ingenua cuando la había conocido, y suponía que en algún sentido aún lo era. Se había vuelto poderosa con el paso de los años, y había vivido muchas muertes, pero cuando había que hablar de las cosas perversas que pensaban los hombres y lo que deseaban hacerle a las mujeres hermosas, dudaba que supiera mucho más que lo que hubiera leído en sus libros de medicina.

Oh, sí, iba a ser muy difícil.

Estaba muy oscuro para leer ya que habían apagado las farolas en la calle para que la gente pudiera dormir. Se guardó el libro en el bolsillo, y puso ambas manos en ellos, retomando su camino hacia su departamento, sabiendo que la mañana no iba a tardar en llegar.

XXXXX

Sakura sabía que debía estar durmiendo, ya que tenía un día ocupado mañana, pero no podía dejar de pensar obsesivamente en la misión... y en Sasuke.

Estaba enferma de pensar tanto en él pero no podía evitarlo. Su comentario de hoy había sido realmente desalentador, aunque no estaba segura de qué había esperado de él. ¿Había esperado que le dijera que consideraba sexy la idea de imaginarla bailando? ¿Que sabía que iba a ser buena haciéndolo? Sabía que pensarlo era absurdo, pero en el fondo había tenido la esperanza de que, a pesar de toda la vergüenza, algo bueno fuera a salir de todo eso, como Sasuke finalmente viéndola con otros ojos después de todos esos años.

Suponía que era pedir demasiado.

Incluso aunque cada fibra de su ser quería no saber nada de la misión, sabía que tenía muchas cosas que probar. Todos esperaban que fallara, que nunca lograra ser sexy. ¿No era por eso que Kakashi la acompañaba? Iba a entrenarla en _cómo _ser sexy, ya que aparentemente no tenía ni la menor idea, y era algo aplastante el hecho de tener que recibir esas lecciones de un _hombre_.

Sakura se dio vuelta, haciéndose un bollito, y dejando salir al aire un poco de la frustración que había sentido durante todo el día.

Le gustara o no, iba a terminar con éxito esta misión. Estaba cansada de mirarle la espalda a sus compañeros. Incluso Sai era muy superior a ella la mayor parte del tiempo exceptuando en relaciones sociales. Quería demostrarles que era igual de buena que ellos, que podía hacer _cualquier _cosa y hacerla bien. Y, ¿quién sabía? Talvez algunos de los trucos que Kakashi iba a enseñarle le servirían luego para usarlos con Sasuke. Talvez cuando regresara, iba a tener mucho más sex appeal e iba atraer a todos los hombres de la aldea.

Sakura lo dudaba, pero soñar no costaba nada.

Volvió a darse vuelta, sin ni una pizca de sueño, y se obligó a si misma a dejar de mirar el techo, cerrando los ojos. De a poco su respiración se volvió más lenta, así como sus frenéticos pensamientos y, finalmente, Sakura se quedó dormida.

XXXXX

¡Hola! Primero aclaro que este ultrafantástico fic no me pertenece a mí, y que es casi un honor traducirlo. Esta es sin duda la mejor historia erótica de Naruto que leí en todo mi repertorio de fics leídos, que no son pocos. Llevo alrededor de 7 años leyendo. Pff.

En fin, esta historia le pertenece a **J-Pop Princess**, y me dio su permiso para traducirla. Aviso que tiene alto contenido adulto; no quiero quejas más tarde. Apenas pueda pondré el segundo capítulo, aunque ni siquiera he empezado así que me tomará un tiempo. No me gusta manejarme con fechas porque luego la presión hace todo más difícil. Lo pondré cuando pueda.

¡Espero disfruten!

PP.


End file.
